A Messed Up Plan
by Neli4evr
Summary: Alli and Adam are sick of Eli and Clare's 'friends' status. They came up with a plan that just might work, but was falling in love part of it? Eclare, Allam.
1. Our Plan For Lunch

**Summary- Alli and Adam are starting to get sick of Eli and Clare's 'friend' status and come up with a plan to finally get thm together, but was falling in love part of the plan? **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Degrassi or Eclare, or Allam for that matter. Only the idea. :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Ugh, why are they so oblivious to their feelings for each other! " Alli whined. "I mean, seriously!"

She and Adam were at the Dot with Eli and Clare hanging out, well, it was supposed to be that way.

Eli and Clare were sitting at a table, Eli whispering something to Clare and her blushing soon afterwards. They weren't official yet because neither one of them believed that the other liked them back. No matter how hard Alli and Adam tried, nothing would work. And that left them at the counter waiting for Peter to bring them their drinks.

"Alli, there isn't much we can do. If they don't want to listen, it's their choice." Alli glared at him. "Don't get me wrong. I want them to be together as much as you do, but they're really stubborn if you haven't noticed."

"Here you go guys." Peter said, handing them their coffees.

"Thanks."

They walked back to their table, only to be met with silence.

"Did we miss something?" Alli asked.

"Nope, nothing at all." Clare replied, a little too quickly for her liking.

Alli suddenly thought up of a plan. She signaled Adam to follow along.

"Oh, okay. Hey, I've been meaning to say this for a while and I think now is the perfect time." She turned to Adam who was drinking his coffee. "Adam, I like you. A lot."

With that, Clare and Eli's mouth gaped open and Adam choked on his drink.

"I know it's sudden, but after all our useless flirting and mixed signals, I think it was time for someone to say it." She winked at him and he soon caught on to what she was doing.

"Wow, it's so great you said that because I really like you, too. And I'm sorry for the mixed signals. I just needed time to think, but now I know that the only person I want to be with is you."

He glanced at a poster next to their table about a new restaurant nearby.

"Hey, do you wanna go to Steak and Lobster with me tonight, as a date?"

"I would love to. Do you know what? Let's go now and spend the rest of the night cuddling and staring at each other! It'll be sooo romantic!"

She glanced over at her two friends who were still looking at them confused. Their plan was working perfectly.

"Cool with me. I love lobster… and you."

"Aww, you silly cutie! Isn't he the sweetest thing ever?" She asked Clare and Eli, who were speechless.

They stood up and interlaced fingers, making sure the two saw it, and walked outside.

Once they got there, they took one last glance at Eli and Clare and laughed at the look on their faces, but stopped once they noticed their hands still linked. Adam blushed and let go, Alli just did a nervous chuckle. Awkward…

There was still one last thing to do in the first half of their plan.

"Adam, let me see your phone."

He handed her his phone and she took hers out. She went to his contacts and found Eli's number, doing the same with Clare's. She sent both of them a message saying,

'Hey guys, sorry we left early. Going 2 the restaurant now for lunch, meet us the park for dinner. We wanna make it up 2 u, k?'

A few short minutes later, she got a reply from Clare.

'Um, ok.'

And soon afterwards, from Eli.

'Sure, I guess.'

"Perfect. They both said yes. Now when we meet up, we're going to continue acting all lovey dovey and hopefully persuade one of them to say something. It won't be easy though."

"Okay, well see you in two hours, angel cakes."

"You too, silly cutie." They laughed and went their separate ways.

This will be a fun night.

* * *

**Okay, so should I continue? I like how it's going, but I'm a bit stuck on what should happen next. I'm open to ideas on how the date should go. R+R! **

**Nicolle 3**


	2. Dinner

'What the hell am I doing? Is this really going to work? And why is Eli giving me the death stare…in a hearse. Haha, pun',

Adam chuckled at his joke as he and Eli were driving towards the park.

It's been a silent ride, but you could read everything Eli wanted to say to Adam by just looking at his eyes.

"Alli…and you. When-" He stopped himself, thinking. "No, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me you liked her?" He asked, sternly.

Adam knew the most ironic way to answer his question. Heck, everything Alli and him were doing was ironic.

"I didn't think she liked me back. Guess I should've listened to people more!"

Eli looked at Adam confused.

"Okay…"

He parked Morty just outside the park grassland and they got out. Adam soon spotted Alli and Clare just a few yards away. They walked over to them and gave each other a quick hi.

"So Alli, Adam, how did the date go?" Clare asked.

"Uhm," They looked at each other for some kind of clue. Alli was the first to speak.

"It went great! The food was delicious and the price…just wow." Adam got close to Alli and whispered,

"Really?"

"It was the best I could come up with." She whispered back. "Anyways, let's go find a bench and sit down."

Once they got there, Alli and Adam sat down on one side and Eli and Clare on the other. Things got awkward quickly.

"I was wondering, are you guys, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I like her and she likes me. When that happens, you're supposed to be together. Don't you think?" Adam and Alli looked at them, waiting for some reaction. They looked at each other, but stayed silent.

'Why are they so shy? It's so easy.' Alli thought. She wanted to say it out loud, but decided they needed to continue until one or both of them admitted something.

"Okay, but I'm just wondering, what do you see in each other?" Eli asked.

"What isn't there to see? Alli's a great girl. She's smart, kind and beautiful. Sure she's made mistakes, but who hasn't? She's everything I could ever want." He replied. His tone was serious and non-fake, and that fact made Alli blush. Adam did too once he realized what he just said. Eli chuckled.

"What's so funny, Eli?" Clare asked.

"You and Alli just have a lot in common, but of course, you're one in a million." Clare was the next to blush. He noticed and smirked.

'Finally something!'

* * *

**Ok, so this was mostly a filler. My friend, Samantha, and I are working hard on the next chapter to make it perfect and I promise it'll be longer. Also, Drew and Alli were never together in this fanfic, and Alli knows Adam's secret and accepts it. So yeah, just to get that through.**

**Oh, and you should really read The New Girl by xXEliLoverXx. It's really awesome and I love the plot she has going on. Ours are similar, but completely different, in some way. Lol. Read it!**

**Comments and Criticism appreciated!**

**Nicolle 3**


	3. Dinner Part 2

An awkward silence surrounded the table.

Alli and Adam were getting more and more annoyed at the two in front of them. They gave stubbornness a new meaning. She yawned and decided it was time to move things along.

"Hey Silly Cutie, there's a hill close by called Makeout Mountain. Wanna go?"

"What will we do there…ohhhh!" Adam blushed crimson red and Eli and Clare couldn't believe what they just heard, although Clare should've seen that coming since she knew Alli's past. "Uhm, sure."

"Eli, Clare, wanna come? You know, so you won't be here all alone." She thought about that for a moment. Hmm, well that wouldn't be so bad either. Win-win!

"Okay, but we better hurry up or the food will get cold." Clare replied. Eli nodded in agreement.

They all got up and headed in the direction towards the famous Makeout Mountain.

Clare and Alli knew very well what goes on there. First, you go up the hill and sit down with your love interest next to you. You guys talk, but once the conversation is over, a comfortable silence sets in. You're both in awe of the view and the guy says that it's 'as beautiful as you'. You blush, he leans in, then you and the rest is history.

Clare went once with KC, but was interrupted by none other than Jenna. If Alli wasn't there to stop her, they would've had to rename it to punch out mountain. Alli went many times before, with many boys. Clare supervised, of course, to make sure she was safe. Sometimes boys get a bit too carried away by the heat of the moment, and the both agreed to never go without the other. Eli and Adam had no clue about the hill or its' history, so they were pretty…confused.

'C'mon Makeout Mountain, do your magic!' Alli pleaded in her head.

To be honest, Clare was a bit excited, too. Alli and her were walking ahead of the boys and were whispering silently to themselves.

"Someone looks happy…" Alli said.

"Alli, we're going to Makeout Mountain. What isn't exciting about that, but I don't think he's going to make a move."

"Then you make one. Clare, this is the 21st Century! The guys can't do everything in the relationship." Alli looked at Clare's shy expression.

"Okay, look you really want him, right?" Clare nodded.

"Then, try this. Think in your head, 'He likes me, he likes me' and don't think otherwise. And you know, Clare, he really does, so it wouldn't be lying to yourself. Be yourself because even if you don't know it, you actually are a bit of a natural flirt. I wonder where you got it from…*cough cough*"They laughed and hooked arms for support. Clare needed her guidance right now and she was happy to have her there at such an intense moment.

They looked back and noticed the two boys, nervous as can be. Eli tried to hide it, but failed miserably. Adam wasn't even trying. Their steps were small and slow as if shy, and their hands were inside their pockets. The girls turned around and sighed.

'Boys are definitely not what they used to be.' They both thought.

A few minutes later, they arrived at their destination.

"Wow, Makeout Mountain sure has changed since last time we came here." Alli said. Eli and Adam looked at them sternly.

"Last time? Clare, you've been here before? With who? What did you guys do?" Eli asked, non-hesitant.

"Same questions, but to Alli." Adam said in the same tone.

Alli and Clare looked at each other and winked. It was amusing seeing both of them so jealous.

"Well, I went with at least three guys, but don't worry. They meant nothing." Alli said, winking towards Adam.

"Clare?"

"I went once with my ex, KC. And calm down. We didn't do anything. We got interrupted."

"Yep, by his now pregnant girlfriend." Alli cut in.

Eli sighed in relieve and Adam smirked at how Eli got so jealous. He took a step next to Eli and whispered,

"Jealous much?"

"Oh, like I was the only one, Mr. Same Questions."

"Yeah, yeah."

Alli and Clare glanced at the two confused as to their shouting whispers. They shrugged and sat down on the grass. The boys followed soon afterwards, Eli next to Clare and Adam with Alli. The four looked at the view in front of them.

"This…is beautiful." Adam said. Alli smiled at the comment.

First step- beautiful view…done.

"Just like you." Eli said next. Clare was the next to smile.

Second step- you're beautiful…done.

Just one more…

"Hey, kids! Get out of there! This is private property!"

Clare groaned and Alli turned around to face the old park manager.

"Since when?"

"Since two months ago when someone fell down. Now leave before I call the cops!"

They all stood up and slowly walked down the hill. Clare and Alli's frowning faces were evident the whole time. Eli looked at Adam and he shrugged. Neither had a clue as to why they were so disappointed.

'Was something planned to happen up there?'

Alli's mouth gaped open at a thought she just had.

'Did I want Adam to kiss me? Wait, do I like him? I guess I do if I wanted to kiss him so badly. Hmm, could this plan help us out too?'


	4. Dessert

**Disclaimer- I don't own Degrassi, Eclare or Allam. :(**

* * *

The four got back to their table after their disappointing attempt to have a romantic moment.

Alli was still fuming over the whole 'private property' ordeal and barely looked at anyone in the eye. Clare just stayed quiet and thought about everything she told her earlier.

'Could he really like me? He did say I was beautiful.'

A blushed formed on her cheeks. Eli noticed it and shrugged.

'I wonder what she's thinking about that's making her blush that much, even though it is very cute.'

He smirked and continued looking at her. Adam was looking at all at them and thought,

'I'm hungry.'

"I'm hungry." He said.

"Oh, yeah, let's eat." Alli lifted up the picnic basket from under the table and got all the food out, well except for some things, but they were for later.

Adam immediately dug into the potato salad and turkey meat sandwich like a wild animal.

'Wow, he really is hungry.' They all thought.

Clare, Eli and Alli served themselves afterwards and in a matter of minutes were done.

"So, what's for dessert?" Adam asked.

Everyone looked at him in shock as to how many stomachs he had.

Alli reached into the basket once more and pulled out four small plates and one bowl with a large cheesecake inside. She divided it equally and served it on the plates.

"Who wants whip cream?" She asked.

"I do!" Clare shouted. Alli chuckled at the excitement in the girl's tone. She knew how much Clare loved whip cream. Two years ago, she had to do research on the possibility of sending her to rehab because of it.

"Eli can you please put some on hers while I look for the forks?"

"Sure." He grabbed the spray bottle from her and pointed it over the cheesecake. Nothing would come out, so he looked at the nozzle to see if it was stuck.

"Here, let me see." Clare tried to get the bottle from Eli, but he continued trying.

"Wait, it's coming out."

All of a sudden whip cream came pouring out of the bottle, over both of their faces.

They let go of it simultaneously and looked at each other. They remained speechless until Clare started to giggle. Adam and Alli did, too.

"Oh, so you think this is funny, hey Edwards?" He said, wiping some of the whip cream off.

"To be honest, yes. Isn't it, Adam?" She asked him.

"Hilarious!" Adam said, Alli nodding in agreement.

"You're going to get it now, Blue Eyes." Eli grabbed the bottle and Clare jolted out of the seat. He followed soon afterwards, can in hand.

"Ah, Eli!" She shouted, laughing. He was catching up to her, fast. After a few feet or so, they came across the park fence.

She had nowhere to go. She turned to face Eli, who was a few inches away from her.

'When did he get so close?'

"You cannot say that that wasn't the funniest thing ever."

"It was, but still. Hey, you've got some whip cream right there." He pointed at her right cheek, which really did have some still there. "Here I got it."

He grabbed a napkin out of his pocket and cleaned off her cheek. As he was doing this, he couldn't help but notice the gleam in her eyes from the moonlight right above them. She looked so beautiful, in daytime or night.

Eli got his right hand and placed it under Clare's chin, lifting her head up. Blue eye's met with green. Nothing more could be said at that moment. He leaned in close and his lips met hers. She stood stiff for a second, but relaxed into the kiss. What seemed like ten seconds to them was actually a minute and a half. Once they parted, they looked at each other and smiled. Clare took a deep breath and asked,

"What was that for?"

"You had some on your lip, too." She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Right."

Before he could say something, she kissed him again.

'Hmm, I wonder what's going on between Alli and Adam. Eh, they'll be fine.'

* * *

**Yay! Clare and Eli are FINALLY together, but what happened between Alli and Adam while they were gone? Chapter 5 coming soon!**

**Oh, and I love cheesecake and whip cream, so yeah... :)**

**And who watched yesterday's episode? I did! Can't wait to see what happens if Clare stays at Eli's house!**

**Love always,**

**Nicolle 3**


	5. Dessert Part 2

**Sorry I took so long, final chapter now up. Italics are Alli's thoughts, just to let you know. :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi, Eclare or Allam.**

* * *

"So…" Adam said.

It's been four minutes since Clare and Eli ran off, chasing each other with whip cream, leaving Alli and Adam alone on a bench.

_'Clare, I hope you're having a better time than I am.'_

"I wonder what they're doing and if our plan worked." Adam said, curiously.

"Probably playing kissy-kissy face near a tree or something."

If only they knew…

"Hopefully."

Alli turned towards Adam and looked at him, shyly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

_'Should I ask or leave it alone... no, I should. I need to know.' _

"I was thinking, if what you said, you know…a few minutes ago…"

"Complete sentences please." He said, laughing. She smiled and tried again.

"What you said about me, all those things, were you being honest?"

_'Please say yes, say yes, say yes!'_

"Of course I was. Alli, you're a great, beautiful person and anyone would be lucky to have you. I was, even if it was fake."

She smiled. No one has ever said anything that sweet to her in a long time. She scooted closer to him and looked up at him.

"You wanna make it real?"

"What do you-"He was cut off by Alli's lips crashing into his.

She smiled into the kiss, as so did he.

It felt so right. So…unseen. Really, who could've guessed this would happen, although they were both secretly wishing it would. The kiss was full of so much passion, pure and…sweet. There were no pressures or expectancies.**(If that's even a word...)**

Alli might have kissed a lot of boys in her life, but none of them were like this one. The others were okay, but no feelings were attached to it. Only seconds of happiness, but it felt like it could last forever, with feelings this time. Just perfect.

"Whoa. We're still getting used to you guys liking each other, but this is a whole new level." Eli said. They stopped and looked at them, still catching their breath.

They were standing there, holding hands. Alli smiled at the view and looked at Clare, giving her a 'Well? Are you?' look. She smiled and nodded.

Adam got up and said,

"Yes! It worked!"

Clare and Eli looked at him and then at Alli.

"What worked, Adam?" Clare asked.

"Our plan! We were sick of all your flirting and stuff and decided to get you two together by acting like we're together…"

"Which we are now." Alli said, smiling at Adam who was smiling, excitingly too.

"Real reals?" Clare asked.

"Real reals."

Adam and Eli looked at the girls, confused at their use of vocabulary.

"It's a girl thing." They said in unison.

"Soo…are you guys real reals?" Alli asked.

"Yep. Guess it really did work." Eli replied. "But next time you want something so bad, just say something."

Clare nodded and Alli and Adam looked at them in awe.

'Are you freaking serious!'

* * *

**Hope you liked. I really enjoyed writing an Allam and Eclare story, it was different than all my only-Eclare ones.**

**R+R!**

**Nicolle 3**


End file.
